Rubble's Bully
AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Summary: When Rubble's pup hood bully comes around he bullies Rubble can Rubble tell him off and make his bully stop bullying him? Or will Rubble keep being bullied? Characters: 1) Rubble 2) Chase 3) Skye 4) Ryder 5) Marshall 6) Zuma 7) Rocky 8) Everest 9) Shira 10) Primrose 11) Dagger (Debut) Story: *one sunny day in adventure bay Rubble was walkin the town* Rubble: today is a nice day *??? sees Rubble and walks to him* ???: well well well if it isn't my old enemy Rubble: huh? (Looks) oh no not you again! ???: yeah it's me! I'm here to see you again Rubble: Dagger leave me alone you made my pup hood a nightmare! Dagger: hahaha yeah yeah what ever lets fight weakling! Rubble: n..no! Dagger: yes! (Punches Rubble) Rubble: oww! (Cries and runs off to the lookout) Dagger: hahaha wimp! *Rubble keeps running and finally arrives at the lookout* Ryder: hi Rubble are you okay? Rubble: (crying) n..no Skye: Rubble what happened?! Rubble: m..my pup hood bully showed up Shira: what's his/her name?! Rubble: his n..names Dagger Chase: how dare he hurt you! Primrose: yeah why does he hate you? Rubble: I don't know what Everest: that's weird Zuma: dude you shouldn't allow this buddy Rocky: too bad Jason is on vacation he would hate this! Skye: yeah you're right Shira: yep but we are here for you Rubble Ryder: yeah buddy Rubble: th..thank you guys so much All (but Rubble): you're welcome Ryder: I have an idea! Primrose: what is it Ryder? Ryder: how about we set a trap for him or we trick him Everest: good idea but what will we do for a trap or trick? Rubble: I don't know but if your going to trap him he's really strong but a trick may work better! Shira: I have an idea for the trick! Primrose: what is it? Skye: yeah sis Shira: well he wants to attack and beat up Rubble right? Chase: yeah Shira: well how about we make a decoy Rubble and go out and search for him Marshall: good idea but what happens when we find him? Shira: Skye you will search for him from the air then let Chase, your boyfriend, know where he is Chase: (blushing) okay Skye: (blushing) yeah Shira: Chase will tell us and we will place the decoy Rubble in the path before he gets there then we all hide Marshall: okay then what? Zuma: I think I know Shira: go ahead Zuma Zuma: then when Dagger sees the fake Wubble he will think it's the weal one and attack him Primrose: then while he's doing that we all come out and surround him! Shira: right! Everest: great plan! Ryder: let's get started All (but Ryder): right! *they all make the decoy Rubble and finish it after about 35 minutes* Ryder: we're all done! Shira: yeah and great job guys! Rubble: I agree and it looks exactly like the real me! Everest: yeah it does that's scary Primrose: Hahahaha yeah but at least we know who the real Rubble is! Marshall: hahaha yep Rocky: let's go set it up in Dagger's path! All (but Rocky): right/Wight! Ryder: okay Skye take your helicopter and look for Dagger from the air Skye: yay! "This pups gotta fly!" (Goes down the slide an transforms her house into her copter) *the rest go down the elevator and they all leave the lookout* Ryder: okay everyone lets move! Skye (through pup tag): right All (but Ryder & Skye): right! *they all drive off and they all hide except Skye* Skye (looking): hmmm let's see where is he (sees a pup with a spiked collar) huh? (Calls Chase) Chase? Chase: hi baby what's up? Skye (through pup tag): ask Rubble if Dagger wears a spiked collar! Chase: Rubble? Rubble: yes? Chase: does Dagger where a spiked collar? Rubble: y..yes! Chase: okay Skye he does Skye: I found him! He's heading towards an alleyway near City Hall! Chase: thanks Skye! Guys lets go! All (but Chase & Skye): yeah! *they all drive to city hall an they hide their trucks* Ryder: let's go! (They all run to the alley, set the decoy Rubble up and hide) Skye: Chase he's almost to the alleyway! Chase: thanks Skye I have to go talk to you soon Skye: okay talk to you soon baby (hangs up) *Dagger walks into the alleyway and sees the decoy Rubble* Dagger: grrrr there you are you weakling! *he runs over to the decoy and punches it* Dagger: Hahahaha fight back you weakling! *everyone one comes out an Skye runs over and they surround him* Shira: that's not Rubble Dagger: huh? Oh no! I'm surrounded! Rubble: that was a fake Dagger! Dagger: grrrrr how dare you trick me! Everest: why do you hate Rubble?! Dagger (stops): oh well you see I'm mean to him because he was always better than me and he was always stronger than me Zuma: that's not a good weason to bully someone Skye: yeah all you really needed to do was bulk up Rubble: she's right you just needed to work out more *Dagger walks to Rubble* Rubble: no please don't hurt me! Chase: leave him alone! Dagger: I'm not going to hurt him I just want to say I'm sorry Rubble Rubble: you're sorry? Dagger: yeah and to be honest I have a secret Primrose: a secret? Dagger: yes Marshall: what is your secret? Shira: yeah Dagger: I want to change I want to be a nice pup and be all of your friend Rocky: you can change and sure we'll be your friend! All (but Rocky): yeah! Dagger: how can I change? Primrose: well for one thing treat others the way you want to be treated Skye: yeah that's pretty much it Rocky: and always defend your friends Marshall: yeah Dagger: oh okay I will do that from now on! All: yeah! *with that they all hug, go back to the lookout and they all hangout* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story